Never Lose My Light
by psycho chibbi
Summary: Yomi has kept his promise to wait for his light. Never expecting that keeping that promise would bring him not only what he desired, but a gift beyond his wildest dreams. Sequel to my fic 'For My Light to Return'. Oneshot


**Never Lose My Light **

_by: a psycho chibi named Wendy_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own a thing except a slightly dented imagination.

_Warnings:_ Light Yaoi/shounen-ai Oneshot

_Pairing:_ Yomi x Kurama

_Summary:_ Yomi has kept his promise to wait for his light. Never expecting that keeping that promise would bring him not only what he desired, but a gift beyond his wildest dreams. Sequel to For My Light to Return.

_Author Rant: _Heh, took me 3 years to get around to writing this, but only two days to actually write it. I'm beginning to rethink my procrastinating ways, haha. Anyway, this is the sequel to my first YuYu Hakusho fic 'For My Light to Return'. Read that one first if you'd like to see the lead up to this.

Enjoy~

_fjfjfjfjfjfj_

Fifty years.

Five decades since he had last been in the presence the cunning thief that had stolen so much from him.

His eyes.

His kingdom.

His heart.

Yomi had spent the years quietly doing what needed to be done. No more tyrannical plans. No more power struggles. No more fixating on things that he had learned really didn't matter. He had even pulled away from the ruling council of the demon world. Politics no longer interested him. His son, grown up into an intelligent and strong figure, had taken over for him.

That left Yomi to wander and finally take in and experience his own life. Though he had no eyes to see, he had made it his personal quest to explore the world he had tried to rule. Traveling to desolate regions where the elements were crueler than any demon. It actually left him feeling more alive than he ever thought possible. It let him discover so much, not only about the world, but himself as well.

And how pointless his previous goals and ambitions had been. He didn't want to rule anything. He didn't want power.

Throughout it all, he had discovered that there was only one thing that he had wanted. That he had needed.

Which led him to where he was now.

Perched atop a thick root that rose out of the warm water below, Yomi listened quietly to the Blood koi as they swam and jumped for the leaves that fell from the fire maple that towered over his head. He hadn't meant to return to the fire glade that had once belonged to his youko, but his feet had taken him here on their own. He had spent the past two years within the glade. He had built himself a modest home at the edge of the woods and spent his days listening to the koi and the songs of the firegales that nested within the tree.

Waiting quietly for the day that his light would return.

It was a peaceful existence, and allowed Yomi to meditate over things. Come to terms with past mistakes, and place his priorities in order. He found a wisdom within it and a patience he hadn't dreamt possible. After this long, Yomi wasn't concerned if it took the rest of his life. He would wait here in this glade for as long as it took.

Not that he was alone all the time. His son would venture out and visit occasionally to tell him of the current events and what various comrades were up to. At the last visit he had learned that Enki now had a son, whom was spoiled rotten by that drunk of a wife of his, and Yuusuke had returned to make his life in the demon world now that his mortal ties were gone.

Though he had sent his sympathies, Yomi couldn't help the twinge of hope. He had the restraint not to ask about Kurama. He said he would wait, and he would. There was no telling what all Kurama had to go through, especially with his human half battling the youko. He was still hoping the human half had won.

While the youko had draw him in, it was the human that had captured him. It was the human half that still had him ensnared.

A slow sigh left Yomi as he sat. He felt lonely whenever he thought of Kurama. The only memories he had were of the youko, but he was longing for the human. It was rather ridiculous for him of all people to think like this, but he didn't care. That last moment between him and Kurama, the human had been far kinder and gentler to him in that fleeting moment than the youko had been in the countless years they had been together. The tender touches and soft words were something he had clung to. Replaying them over and over in his mind when his thoughts drifted.

Like they were now.

For one that used to fantasize about the destruction of his enemies and being all powerful, Yomi was rather amused at himself when his imagination was much more.. Creative when it came to a certain fox. He had tried when he had been at the peek of his anger and hatred, but he couldn't for the life of him imagine causing Kurama any harm. Quite the opposite. His dreams, both day and night, revolved around pleasing his kitsune in every way imaginable.

He spent a good amount of time picturing. Planning, hell, plotting everything he could do to make the absolute most of the rest of their time. His cunning mind was entertained by concocting elaborate scenarios, timing everything to the second. Then he eagerly spent hours attempting to anticipate how Kurama would turn the tables on him. There wasn't any doubt his fox would. Kurama liked being in control. That was one thing that hadn't changed.

Trying to think like Kurama provided him with endless distraction. It allowed him to pick apart his every thought. See it from a different perspective, which only added to the wisdom he had gained.

He was playing a never ending game of chess with the notion of his fox.

Leaving him laughing out loud when his imagined idea of the kitsune managed to best him more often than not.

The entire time he made a point to make sure his imagined Kurama had red hair and green eyes. It made the game within his head more exciting to play. He knew that the red kitsune would be more playful than the silver kitsune.

"Hm.. What a ridiculous thought.. Playing with Kurama..." he whispered to himself with a soft smile.

No..

Life like this wasn't bad at all.

Yomi sat still, quiet. Tracing the countless creatures that lived within the lake. Able to hear the very strain of their muscles as they glided through the water. His meditation also allowed him to block out the rest of the world. The loud noises that once pained him he could now tone down in a sense. Select what specific sounds he wanted to hear. It was something else that helped him gain this inner and outer peace. No longer bogged down with all the white noise of the world, he felt a bit freer.

He picked out the strongest koi in the lake and focused on it. The steady beat of its heart. The way the long flowing fins dragged and cut through the water. The sound of the blood red scales gently scraping against one another as the strong muscles propelled the creature.

Placing his hand on the root he sat on, he could feel the tree growing at its ancient pace. He could feel the roots taking in the sustenance it needed. He could hear the tree actually breathe. This tree was powerful in a quiet, subtle way. It was an ancient power that before he could never hope to comprehend.

Now he could. "... That's why you chose this place... You felt its power as well, didn't you, Kurama? I wonder.. If it comforted you..."

He couldn't help but think it did. The only thing within the glade was the lake and the tree. Nothing else of any value. Nothing that would be considered an advantage of any kind.

Just...

Peaceful.

"I think.. This is what you wanted to steal most... A moment of peace." The moment he said it, it all seemed to click into place. His expression softened into a sad smile as he bowed his head. "That is all you wanted. Is it not?"

A sudden rush went through him. Like he had suddenly had solved the greatest puzzle there was. Which as far as he was concerned, he had. Kurama had always been the greatest puzzle. The most challenging opponent. Now that he had the key to that puzzle, all he had to do was wait.

"Hm.. It only took me two thousand years... Waiting a few more decades will be no consequence."

Though alone, he was suddenly happy.

Truly happy in what felt like a very.. Very long time

He could feel his light drawing closer.

_fjfjfjfjfjfj_

More time had passed. How long he really wasn't concerned about, but he was roughly guessing it had been another year or so. And within that year things seemed so much easier. His concerns diminished as time went on. He no longer held any of the past worries, or lingering tension. He allowed himself to relax. He allowed himself to be happy within his solitude.

Thoughts of his fox always keeping a content smile on his lips, he focused on simply ridding himself of all his doubts and hesitations.

He was able to sleep, truly sleep now that he had allowed himself to drop his iron clad guard. Drifting off to dreams of his beloved kitsune, he delighted at being able to see the fox, though it was a hazy image in most. Still it thrilled him, and managed to sate the longing so it wasn't as sharp.

Even now, melted back into the bed filled with the softest feather down, Yomi was smiling as he was slowly waking from another dream. Kurama was gently trailing his fingers across pale lips. Tracing the curve of Yomi's barely there smile. It always felt so real when he was steadily returning to his senses. He could feel the warmth of another body close by. Yomi took in a deep breath and purred softly when the scent of honeysuckle and roses mixed with moss and earth filled him...

'_Wait...'_

He never recalled being able to identify scents within his dreams...

'_That.. Scent...'_

His mind jolting to consciousness, Yomi felt his heart speeding up when he heard another beating slow and steady so close to him. He felt a dip in the bed from another's weight, and a warm fingertip slowly tracing his lips. For a brief moment he felt a slight panic that someone had been able to infiltrate not only the glade, but his own home without him noticing.

'_But.. This scent..'_

There was only one creature that had that scent, and the mere notion stole his breath.

As the silence stretched on, a low, warm chuckle filled the air. "I know you're awake, Yomi.." a deeper.. Yet soft voice spoke.

Hearing his name spoken by that voice, Yomi had to desperately contain his excitement. He reached up and took hold of the hand close to his face. Holding it tight, somewhat afraid that this was merely an elaborate dream. "Kurama..."

He felt his hand lifted and a pair of soft lips pressing against his knuckles in a tender gesture. "Yes. I'm here, Yomi."

The feel of those lips moving against his skin sent chills through him, only proving that this was indeed real. Slowly, Yomi sat up in his bed. He hesitated a moment, but soon his hands were reaching out, and he couldn't express his joy when a pair of hands guided his own to the face of his visitor. Gently, his fingers mapped out the features of the face. The lines were sharper, but there was still that delicate composition that kept the face from being too stern. Too severe. His fingers then ran through the silky hair. It was longer than he remember, but he paused when he discovered a pair of velvet soft, pointed ears atop the head.

A sad smile was suddenly on his face. "I see.. Youko won.."

Another chuckle broke up the silence in the room, and Yomi felt the head shake. "Not quite. We managed a bit of a compromise. The two sides no longer exist. We melded into one. It seemed the only logical path. You can think of me as a half breed now. Human and youko."

The concept actually boggled Yomi's mind as he returned to cupping the face. Now that he focused properly he could tell. Youko's sharper, longer lines, but they still held the human's softness. "Amazing... I can barely begin to imagine it.." His hands moved down to trace over the broader shoulders and down the strong arms until he was holding the slender hands. "Have.. You really.. Returned to me..?" he asked quietly, though certain his own words were drowned out by the pounding of his heart.

The hope was painfully obvious. The once schooled expressionless face was now an open book to Kurama. He was in awe of how... Lovely.. Yomi looked when he wasn't hiding it. He held firm to Yomi's hands and leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together. "Yes, Yomi... I've returned to you... Though sooner than I had anticipated. I had no idea you've been staying here, but this.. This was the first place I've been to since my return. I was pleasantly surprised."

Reveling in the contact, Yomi took in another deep breath of his fox's scent and let it out slowly. "I had not planned on it.. But once I found myself here.. I did not want to leave."

Smiling at how Yomi seemed to be savoring everything, Kurama closed his own eyes and hummed softly. "Mm.. I sensed your energy within the glade the moment I arrived. The fire maple was humming with it. I was quite awed by it."

"I did not know it could absorb energy."

"Only energy it has been exposed to for long periods of time. I can tell you've been here a few years."

For some reason Kurama knowing that made Yomi feel like he was about to blush. It was a foolish yet wondrous feeling to have the fox teasing him again. "Yes. I have taken the time to meditate upon a great deal of things.."

"While I'm proud that you've managed to find a sanctuary here, I'm afraid I need to do something before we can 'catch up', so to speak."

A slight frown creased Yomi's brow. "May I ask what?"

"This."

In an instant, Yomi gasped when he was suddenly pushed back to the bed. He didn't have the chance to utter a sound before a hot mouth caught his own in a slow lingering kiss. Any and all thoughts died in that moment. His arms wrapped around the body that settled atop him as he melted back into the bed. Losing himself in the overwhelming contact that he had only been able to dream of.

It wasn't demanding. It was exploring, almost lazy as they took their time. Once Kurama finally pulled away, he smiled at how Yomi was already panting for breath. A hand on the bare chest let him feel how excited the lone kiss had gotten his old partner.

Humming softly, the half-fox shifted to lie beside Yomi. Curling around him and holding him close. "Let me hold you for a while." he whispered before nuzzling the pale neck.

Yomi didn't hesitate to agree to the request. He shifted so he could return the embrace. Soon he was relaxing once more, blissfully submersing all of his senses in the presence of his kitsune.

The fact that Yomi was relaxing so completely so easily astonished Kurama. He let a hand wander up to thread in the silky black hair. The hum of pleasure it caused made him smile warmly. "You've changed... You trust me enough to let down your guard?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." Yomi answered, his tone certain. "You kept your promise and returned to me. I have no reason to keep anything from you any longer... Including myself."

Kurama was shocked by the answer, but was soon holding tighter to his companion. "You kept your promise as well, Yomi... And because of that... I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" What could be better than the gift of having his beloved fox in his arms?

"Yes." Kurama reached into the loose tunic he was wearing and pulled out what looked to be a seed of some kind. He held it up to Yomi's lips. "Do you truly trust me..?"

Feeling something held up to his mouth, Yomi never gave it a second thought. "Yes." he stated before parting his lips. He felt something that was nearly buzzing with energy placed on his tongue. No questions were asked as Yomi swallowed. He suddenly felt warm, but comfortably so. It was lulling him into another sleep. "K.. Kurama.."

"Shh.. Just sleep. I won't let you go." the fox whispered as he nuzzled closer.

The warmth and being held by the one he wanted most left Yomi no reason to fight it. He easily let his senses drift away once more, trusting Kurama absolutely.

As his companion fell asleep, Kurama watched silently, awed by not only how Yomi never even thought to question him, but at the soft glow that was forming over the pale skin. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the sleeping demon's lips. "Soon, Yomi... I'll repair the rift between us.. And we'll start anew." he mumbled, holding his companion in a protective embrace.

It was his turn to wait, which he did so gladly.

_fjfjfjfjfjfj_

It was a peaceful dark oblivion, but Yomi felt so warm. Comfortable and safe. He hadn't experience anything quite like it before. Drifting through a void without a single thought or care. Just existing within the nothingness.

Slowly, he began noticing that he could feel things around him. Something soft beneath him, and something firm wrapped around him. Something soft and silky brushed against his face. Breathing in he caught his fox's scent. Kurama was here. He was close. His desire to be near the kitsune was making his senses force himself to wake. He felt groggy, and a soft moan left him as he shifted. "Ku.. Kurama..?" he called out, only to have any worries put to rest when a hand tenderly caressed his face.

"I'm right here. How do you feel?"

"... Oddly.. Fuzzy..? Would be an apt term... It feels.. Like I have been drinking.." Yomi pieced together before nuzzling closer to the warm body next to him. The strong heartbeat of his fox nearly made him want to fall asleep again. "Mmm.. How long have I been sleeping..?"

"A day has past, but all's well. There's no rush for you to get up. It's still night out."

"A day..?" he frowned slightly, but he trusted Kurama. Still, he was curious. "What was that you gave me? It felt.. Powerful."

"A special seed I had been working on for a long time. It held about ten years worth of my energy within it."

"You've been feeding it your energy for ten years... What kind of seed was it?"

"I told you, something special... Actually.. I'm surprised you haven't noticed its effects yet. Doesn't anything seem.. Different?"

When the question was posed, Yomi became puzzled. He focused on himself and checked his senses thoroughly. Nothing seemed amiss. "I am afraid I do not feel anything different."

"Hm.. I suppose I'll have to give you a hint."

Yomi was about to ask what Kurama meant when he felt a warm hand covering his eyes. At first it escaped him but then he realized something. _'.. D.. Darker.. It's darker..?_!_'_ reaching up quickly, Yomi took hold of Kurama's hand and pulled it away from his face. It was then he realized he could see a warm orange glow through his eyelids. He could SEE.

His breath became shallow and faster as this dawned on him. He clutched tightly to Kurama's arm as he slowly opened his eyes for the first time in over a millennium. At first it was a blur, but the longer he stared the more he realized he was looking up at the rafters of his home. A soft candle light flickering, making the shadows dance along the ceiling. "My.. My eyes..." he whispered, completely dumbfounded. It was still blurred, and he couldn't quite focus, but it didn't matter. He could see.

The moment he finally realized what this meant, he turned his head to finally look at the kitsune still holding him. Though a bit hazy it was easier to focus closer up. He immediately was looking into a pair of brilliant green eyes that held a thin line of gold around the pupils. "Kurama..."

A soft hum left Kurama as he released his hold and shifted to sit up. He looked down at the warm burgundy eyes looking up at him. "Hello, Yomi.." He whispered, a warm smile curling his lips.

Yomi's eyes immediately took in that smile and felt his heart pound in response. He then noticed the long crimson hair streaked with silver that was falling around them like a curtain. His hand hesitantly reached up. One moved to trail his fingers through the red and silver silk. The other reached up to trace the smile that had always been hidden from him. "Kurama.. How..?" he asked, still in a slight shock as he tried to process this.

Taking hold of the hand at his face, Kurama placed a kiss to the palm. He nearly purred when he saw Yomi's eyes dilate in response to the contact. "When I returned to the mortal world... I decided I wasn't going to rest until I had found a way to return what I had stolen from you." He reached out with his free hand and caressed Yomi's suddenly flushed cheek. "Took me decades to research and test every healing plant I knew... When I finally created one that would restore your sight, I returned to the demon world to find you."

His emotions were running rampant. Yomi could barely contain the joy, fear and overwhelming love he suddenly felt for the fox in front of him. But there was one thing he had to know. "Will.. Will it last..?"

Kurama was smiling again. "It will last for as long as the amount of energy I've put into it. Now that I've discovered how to create the seeds, I'll be able to create more than enough within the next decade to last a very long time."

Those words told Yomi so much. Kurama had been thinking of him the entire time. Worked tirelessly to give him this gift. Not only that, but it told him that Kurama was going to stay. This wasn't some fleeting thing. His fox was going to stay with him to continue giving him this gift.

For probably the first time in his life, He felt his eyes mist and sting with unshed tears. He was so damn happy it hurt. "My light has returned to me..." he whispered before he moved to wrap his arms around the kitsune and hold him as tight as he dared.

As the strong arms held him close, Kurama gasped softly when he felt hot tears on his shoulder. Stunned, it took a moment before he managed to hold Yomi in return. He buried his face against the pale neck and took a deep shuddering breath. Yomi's scent was different. It was of the rich spice of the fire maple instead of metal and stone. It made his heart race.

He suddenly realized that Yomi had changed as much as he had. The passion Yomi burned with when he was young mixed with the calm patience he had learned as a king. The two had combined into the creature he was holding now.

"Yes, Yomi... I swear... I won't leave again..."

Yomi's hands fisted tightly in Kurama's tunic on hearing the vow. He wanted to say so much, but it all seemed so pointless and petty to ruin the moment with words. Instead he pulled back and looked into the green and gold eyes watching him. Yes he had wanted the human.. But this seemed so much better. Much more complete.

He leaned in and placed a soft chaste kiss to Kurama's lips then let their foreheads rest against each other again. He looked deeply into Kurama's eyes before he finally found the right words. "I swear.. I will never give you a reason to leave again.." He took hold of the slender hands and laced their fingers together. "I will never lose my light again."

It was then that Kurama...

Realized that Yomi wasn't speaking of his eyes anymore. The way the wine colored eyes seemed to look straight into his core...

He was hypnotized by that look. Awed by the amount of feeling that Yomi had placed behind it.

This was what had been missing between them. So much time wasted trying to best one another, when all was needed with this honesty. This painfully bare honest. It hurt, exposing his raw emotions. He knew it hurt both of them.

It was the best feeling in the world.

Kurama held tighter to Yomi's hands as he allowed himself to accept this. To accept that he was happy. He was so scared it was wonderful, and he knew from looking into his companion's honest eyes that they were finally on equal ground.

He smiled.

"Never."

The content smile that had always been inspired by the fox was on Yomi's lips once more. He pulled his fox into his arms and savored the feeling of having Kurama return the embrace. After all the planning and plotting, nothing compared to just having Kurama here. In his arms.

The rest of his ideas could wait.

This moment, as far as Yomi was concerned, was perfect.

This time...

He would cherish his precious light.

For the rest of their eternity.

_fjfjfjfjfjfjThe End_ _fjfjfjfjfjfj_

I think it was worth the wait.

Later~


End file.
